flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Halt O'Carrick
}} | ! class="ussl" Aliases/Nicknames: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Birthplace: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Species: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Gender: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Birthdate: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Date of Death: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Height: class="ussr" } }} |- vaiign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Weight: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Hair Color: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Eye Color: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Posting: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top } | ! class="ussl" Position: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Rank: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top |- ! colSpan="2" style="background-color:#0000ff; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- } | ! class="ussl" Mother: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Father: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Brother(s): class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Sister(s): class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Maternal Grandmother: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Maternal Grandfather: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Paternal Grandmother: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Paternal Grandfather: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Spouse(s): class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Children: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" |- ! colSpan="2" style="background-color:#0000ff; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Weapons Systems |- } | ! class="ussl" Primary Projectile Weapons: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Particle Beam Weapons: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Primary Heavy Weapons systems: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Energy Manipulation: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Cybernetic Systems: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Combat Gear/Armor/Uniform: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" |- ! colSpan="2" style="background-color:#0000ff; color:#ffffff;" | Chronological & Political Information |- } | ! class="ussl" Era(s): class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Affiliations: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Allies: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | ! class="ussl" Enemies: class="ussr" } }} |- valign="top" } | class="ussi" colspan="2" align="center" style="background-color:#0000ff" }}} |- |} ' Halt O'Carrick' was Gilan's and Will's mentor. He is described as being grim, has a 'dignified shade of gray' (actually a mix between black and white) for his " Rufus the Roughtnut" hair. In one of Will's songs he is called "Graybeard Halt". Appearance His beard is wiry, his dark eyes are steady and unwavering, unlike his twin brother Ferris's.He has also been described as someone who is twice the size of man and as strong as a bear, although it is not proven if he really is indeed as strong as one, and is described as being quite short and thin in book one. He is very strong due to his arms being toned through the years of training with the longbow. Halt is a very good tactician and strategy master, able to hold the Temujai forces off and force them to retreat while being outnumbered 4 to 1 with the help of Araluen slaves in Skandia and Will. Personality Although looking grim,pitiless and ruthless, Halt is actually very humorous (in a very sarcastic way) as well as caring, especially for his apprentice Will. Halt is, in fact, a very kind man, but not necessarily a "fair" man. There are times, yes, but there was also the time when he ran off with a herd of another countries horses. Overall, however, Halt has a grim, sarcastic know-all sense of humor, but does feel that his apprentice Will is like a son. To this, yes, he is a fair man of his word. History His legendary status also comes from the fact that it was he who have seemingly implanted the fear of horses to the Wargals. In the battle of Hackham Heath during the Morgarath's rebellion, he led a large force of Araluen cavalry through a secret pass and ambushed Morgarath's army, relieving the beleaguered Araluen main force and routing Morgarath's army. The few surviving Wargals created a fear of horses among further generations. At this time a man called Daniel saved Halt from a guaranteed death when he was cornered by Wargals. This man gave his life to spare Halt's and in return Halt protected his son, Will, whose mother died at child birth and took him to Redmont to live in the castle ward until Will showed skills of a Ranger. Halt is best friends with Crowley, the Ranger Corps Commander and they both get along very well, Crowley also is able to poke fun at Halt. He is also one of King Duncan's most trusted advisors and the King is saddened when he has to banish Halt for a year in The Icebound Land, after Halt pubblicly insults him so he could go after Will who had been kiddnapped by Skandians. Halt is also an enemy of Temujai as he "borrowed" a breeding herd of their horses so that the Rangers have their horses today, and he also learned to make a recurve bow during his stay with them. Sadly, he is yet to return them. His skills with his weapons are so legendary and skillful that even if he claims that he had missed his shot, everyone knows he had hit his spot. His bow is larger than that of most Rangers', as in book 9 Will states his longbow is " One of the heaviest he'd seen, and even the strongest man, without proper technique could only bring it to half draw". He is likely the most skilled of all the Rangers. He is described as being slightly more accurate and a faster shooter than his former apprentice, Will, who is a better shot than Crowley and Gilan. However, Will is said to be nearly as skilled as his mentor, and may even surpass him with more training, which Halt himself has claimed... In book 8, it is discover that Halt is the twin brother to King Ferris of Clonmel (he also has a sister who had died before the book took place). Halt is actually seven minutes older than his brother and therefore should have been the king. However, Ferris believed that the throne was rightfully his, and tried to murder Halt three times. The first time was with poison, but he got the amounts of the poison wrong. He also tried to to crush Halt beneath a pile of bricks, he narrowly missed and succeeded in badly cutting and injuring Halts' leg, and tried to drown him while they were salmon fishing. Halt escaped to Araluen where he later became a Ranger. Later, he returns to Clonmel to convince his brother to defeat the Outsiders, a sinister cult who wants to control all of Hibernia and then Araluen. Though Halt and Ferris are identical twins, there are some major differences. Where Halt is 'lean and tough as a whipcord', Ferris is a bit overweight and rather soft. Halt has salt and pepper hair and a rough, full beard and Ferris wears a goatee and keeps his dyed black hair drawn back with a leather band. Because he dyed his hair black, Ferris looks at least ten years younger than his brother. Ferris is killed by a Genovesan, a foreign assasin, as he and the false prophet, Tennyson flee the country. When John Flanagan was asked why he chose the name "Halt", he replied: I considered calling him ‘Stop’ but it didn’t seem right. No, I’m sorry. I’m being facetious there. I honestly don’t know where the name came from. I know I did want a short name – one that had no more than four letters in it. That was based on advice I read years ago: your principal characters will be the names you’ll be typing most often, so keep the names short. But Halt? I really can’t say. Maybe it’s because it is an uncommon name, as you say, and he’s a very uncommon person. I do find it amusing that in the German editions of the book, his name has been changed to ‘Walt’. I’m just glad I didn’t call him George. Skills Archery: Halt is an extraordinary archer. He proves this through many missions throughout his life. He also passes on his extraordinary talent through his former apprentices Gilan and Will. Hidden & unseen movement: Like all Rangers, Halt is extremely talented in unseen movement. He trained Gilan who is thought to be the best at this in the whole Corps. Saxe Knife and Throwing Knife Skills:He is a master knife thrower and is presumably good at the double knife defense. He hasn't used the double knife defence in the books yet so we don't know if he is good at it or not. Tactical Thinking Skills:Halt has exprienced and faced many problems and challenges in his life. Those experiences help him solve almost any problem that he comes across. Halt's thinking skills are looked up to by many people and even fellow Rangers, who think that he can solve anything. Trivia *Halt is the Ranger of Redmont Fief *He is said to be short. *He is often thought to be huge and muscular not short and wiry. *Halt gets seasick for the first few hours on a ship, or during rough sailing. It's actually funny because he seems so infallible. Category:Humans Category:Araluen Category:Rangers Category:Males Category:The Ruins of Gorlan characters Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:The Battle for Skandia characters Category:The Sorcerer in the North characters Category:The Seige of Macindaw characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:The Kings of Clonmel characters Category:Halt's Peril characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs Category:The Emperor of Nihon-Ja Characters Category:Characters